Because I had to
by Luper
Summary: Chaque décisions à une conséquences. Parfois bonnes, parfois mauvaises, et parfois on aimerait tout simplement ne pas l'avoir faite. (Rating T juste au cas où)


_**Bonjour à touuus ! Voici un Os qui est venu comme ça, pendant que je m'ennuyais dans ma voiture. Il ne vaut pas grand chose et il est plutôt court, mais j'avais envie de le partager avec vous, donc voilà ! **_

_**L'os est basé sur un drabble de Purrpickle.  
**_

_**Grande Nouveauté. C'est du Pezberry !** _

* * *

Morte. J'étais morte. Seul le vide m'entourait. Le vide et le noir. Je n'arrivais plus. Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter de pleurer, pleurant jusqu'à ce que ma respiration se coupe, me retrouvant à inspirer violemment, essayant de faire passer une filet d'air dans mes poumons, essayant de me sortir de cette spirale pour finalement recommencer une nouvelle fois à pleurer.

Brisée de l'intérieur, mon état extérieur n'était pas mieux. J'avais perdu du poids, mon corps faible ne me portait plus et mon lit était devenu mon seul refuge. Chaque respiration me demandait une force surhumaine et déclenchait un flot de douleur en moi, un déchirement total de chaque partie de mon cœur. Ma gorge sèche me faisait souffrir à chaque parole prononcée, si bien que j'avais fini par ne plus parler. J'étais plongée dans un mutisme profond, un trou noir plein de démons et de souffrance. Non. Pas que de souffrance mais aussi de culpabilité.

Ca t'es déjà arrivé de vouloir revenir en arrière ? De vouloir repartir de la case départ, remonter les pendules, que tout sois comme avant ? Si on m'avait demandé mon plus grand souhait, c'est ce que j'aurais répondu. Pouvoir recommencer avec toi. Faire en sorte que j'arrive à passer au dessus des insultes, humiliation et autre crises familiales, pour juste me concentrer sur toi. Sur toi et moi. Parce que vivre avec la culpabilité de ta mort n'est pas supportable. Sentir mon cœur battre quand le tien ne produira plus jamais aucun son n'est pas acceptable. Savoir que dans le fond tu m'aimais et que je t'ai brisé, cela m'est insupportable…

Parfois je me demande comment cela aurait pu se passer si mes parents avaient été tolérants, si le lycée n'était pas rempli de connards homophobes, si ma grand-mère ne m'avait pas renié…Ou juste si j'avais réussi à faire abstraction de toutes ces conneries pour me concentrer sur toi. Me focaliser sur ton amour, sur ta tendresse, ton désir, ton envie de me voir heureuse…On aurait pu être heureuses, je le sais. Tu étais tout pour moi et j'avais merdé. Comme d'habitude.

« Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore » dit-on souvent. Croyez-moi, ce proverbe est bien vrai. Qui aurait pu croire que tu aurais pu voler mon cœur ? Peuplant mes rêves, s'immisçant dans la moindre de mes pensées sans crier garde, comme ça. Te voir souffrir devant mes insultes me faisait mal, savoir que tu pouvais être n'importe où, couverte de glace pillée, seule devant les humiliations constantes me tuait. Je souffrais certainement autant que toi...

« Pourquoi ? » a toujours été une question trottant dans ma tête. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi une fille ? Pourquoi celle-ci ? Qu'a t-elle de plus que les autres ? Qu'un homme ? Que m'arrive-t-il ? Trop réfléchir. C'était là mon défaut. Puis, un soir j'ai compris. Soir de fête, soir alcoolisé, juste une soirée de trop. J'avais perdu le contrôle après un verre que je n'aurais pas du boire et une danse un peu trop serrée entre nous. Je t'avais attrapé par le bras, t'entrainant dans un coin, te plaquant contre un mur. Tes yeux brillaient, des gouttes de sueur glissaient le long de ton front et tes lèvres m'appelaient. Tu les avais mordu puis entrouvertes, ton souffle chargé d'alcool avait transpercé mon corps, me faisant frissonner. Là. Là, j'avais perdu le contrôle. J'avais attrapé tes lèvres, violemment, avidement. Etonnamment, tu avais répondu, approfondissant notre baiser, laissant courir ta langue le long de ma lèvre inférieure, la glissant dans ma bouche, commençant une danse endiablée avec la mienne. Danse pour la domination de l'autre. Tu semblais partout en moi.

Papillons. Feu d'artifices. Flammes ardentes. Brasier violent dans mon coeur, mon estomac, mon être, mon tout. Tu m'attirais, me faisant perdre la raison. Sauf que nos lèvres avaient dû se séparer et là tu avais pris conscience de qui j'étais. Moi, Santana Lopez, venait de partager un baiser brûlant avec toi, Rachel Berry. Sur le coup, tes yeux bruns m'avaient fixé, une lueur d'inquiétude, de peur mélangée à une subtile flamme de désir. Du désir.

Mes yeux me brulaient et je n'avais pas pu empêcher les larmes de couler. Boire ne me réussit pas, c'est bien connu. Si je me souviens bien, sur le coup, tu m'avais juste regardé pendant que j'étais assise au sol, subjuguée par mon hystérique crise de larmes. Après quelque minute, tu m'avais prise dans tes bras, me serrant fort, caressant mes cheveux, me demandant de me calmer. Tu étais aussi bourrée de moi, mais toi, tu savais gérer l'effet de l'alcool. C'est toujours un truc que j'ai admiré chez toi, tu savais gérer les situations bizarres, stressantes ou perturbantes… Tu me serrais dans tes bras et les papillons volaient toujours en moi, libre, heureux. Je me sentais bien. Une sorte de plénitude.

Mais maintenant, tu gis au fond d'une boite, enfermée par quatre planches par ma faute. Parce que je n'ai pas su accepter, parce que je n'ai pas pu supporter de perdre ma popularité, mon statut. J'ai jamais été bonne pour faire des choix, par contre jamais je ne regretterai celui qui dois être le meilleur de ma vie. Celui de te dire oui après des semaines sans se parler, des semaines où j'ai rendu ta vie infernale, comme pour te faire payer ses sensations que je m'interdisais durant notre baiser. Pourtant, tu n'avais pas laissé tomber. Non, tu avais continué à vouloir me parler, et finalement, au détour d'un couloir tu avais réussi. Me confrontant à propos de mes sentiments, de la signification de ce baiser, de ce déclic en moi…

Je me souviens exactement de tes mots tu sais… Je sais à quel point tes yeux brillaient à cet instant. Je revois la scène chaque jour du fond de mon lit. Ta main attrapant la mienne. Ton sourire timide sur le coin de tes lèvres tandis que le rouge montait à mes joues. Tu avais posé ma paume sur ta poitrine, là où ton cœur battait. De suite, j'avais voulu retirer ma main et reculer, m'enfuir encore une fois. Mais ta main contre le dos de la mienne m'en avait empêché et tu m'avais rassuré, me promettant que d'ici, personne ne pouvait nous voir. Là j'avais pris conscience de la vitesse des battements de mon cœur mais aussi du fait que le tien avait la même cadence. Ma voix tremblante avait essayé de percer le silence mais ton doigt posé sur mes lèvres avaient retenu le venin qui aurait tout détruit. « Dis juste oui… » Voilà ce que tu m'avais murmuré d'une voix pleine d'espoir. Lentement j'avais hoché la tête, et ton sourire resplendissant était apparu, emportant mes pensées et mon cœur au loin.

Voilà ce qu'il me reste de toi. Des souvenirs fades. Mon monde entier tournait autour de toi et tu le savais pertinemment. Nous sortions ensembles, en secret. Seuls quelques membres du Glee Club le savaient. Et puis un jour, mon monde a explosé en mille morceaux lorsqu'ouvrant mon casier, un tas de post-it marqué d'un « Sale Gouine » et autre insultes sont sortis de derrière la porte métallique. Un slushie glacé m'avait accueilli le lendemain. C'est ce qu'on appelle une douche froide. A jour, nous avions été percées à jour. Toi, tu t'en foutais, au contraire, ça t'arrangeais car tu pouvais désormais m'embrasser en public. Moi, j'ai tout perdu du jour au lendemain. Ma famille, Abuela, ma popularité, ma réputation. Tout.

Maintenant j'ai tout retrouvé tu sais. Même mi Abuela me reparle. Mais ce n'est que maintenant que je me rends compte qu'à l'époque, je n'avais pas tout perdu. Parce que toi, tu étais toujours là… Que fais-je maintenant hein ? Avec mes remords, mes souvenirs à la con et mon cœur brisé ? Comment je suis supposée survivre sans toi, Rachel ? Ca fais des semaines tu sais que tu es partie et rien n'arrange ma vie. Q. et Britt-Britt me rende visite chaque soir après les cours et comme à chaque fois, elles ressortent de ma chambre après m'avoir passé un sermon, ou m'avoir donné les derniers potins du lycée, ou juste après s'être allongées près de moi… Ils espèrent tous que je vais réagir, mais je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de te rejoindre. Après tout, je pourrai faire comme toi, un coup rapide de lame dans une baignoire et basta. Sans même me retourner pour dire au revoir, je te rejoindrais.

Dis Rach', est-ce que tu as eu mal ? Dis, tu as beaucoup pleuré quand tu sentais le sang s'écouler de ton corps ? Dis, quand je t'ai brisé le cœur, tu as cru mes propos ? Tu m'as cru sincère ? Dis… Est-ce que de là-haut tu me vois ? Et, est-ce que je te manque autant que tu me manques ? Réponds moi, petite étoile… je t'en supplie, réponds moi…

Dis Rae, si je pense fort mes raisons, si je te fais parvenir mes motivations pour rompre, est-ce que de là-haut tu les auras ? Jamais je ne me le pardonnerai, tu sais…mais je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Parce que je devais le faire… Je devais rompre avec toi, Rachel, et je devais le faire en public et le rendre dégueulasse. Mon visage portait son rictus le plus cruel, sachant que cela aurait plus d'effet, puis je t'avais dit que tout ça n'avait aucune signification, que tu n'étais rien qu'un bon coup et que c'était tout… que tu étais inutile et que je ne voyais aucune raison de rester auprès de toi un peu plus longtemps. Ensuite, j'avais lancé mon slushie, riant à en perdre la raison, regardant la glace pillée dégouliner sur les vêtements que je t'avais offert, puis tournant le dos, j'étais parti loin. Loin de toi, m'efforçant de ne pas me retourner pour te prendre dans mes bras, m'efforçant le plus possible de ne pas montrer mon propre cœur brisé.

Après tout, j'ai toujours été habitué à être la reine. Reine du bahut, faisant sa loi, menant les losers à la baguette. Alors dans ma tête, si je voulais tout regagner, je devais te perdre… Mais je n'ai jamais voulu te perdre de cette manière… Jamais. Je voulais pouvoir continuer à voir tes sourires, sentir ton odeur lorsque tu es près de moi, je voulais continuer à me perdre dans tes yeux chocolats… Tu me manques, tu sais. Je sais que tu voudrais que je me bouge, que je reprenne ma vie, mais la vérité est que j'en suis incapable, parce que, égoïstement, j'ai rompu quelque chose de vital pour nous deux. Et tout ça parce que je ne supportais plus les slushies du matin, ceux du soir, les tags sur mon casier, les insultes, l'indifférence de mes parents… Alors que je t'avais moi-même fait vivre ces insultes et slushies avant tout ça... Tu étais pourtant si forte... Mais je ne supportais plus tout ça.. Je l'ai fait. J'ai rompu.

Juste parce que… Parce que je me devais de le faire.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que cet Os vous aura plus. Je sais, il est court. Quand au prochain chapitre de SOL, et bien, il devrait bientôt arriver !** _


End file.
